In the resource recovery industry, boreholes are used to access formations possessed of desirable resources. The boreholes may be many thousands of feet long and pass through target and undesirable regions. This leads to the need to have many types of resource recovery tools that are used in such boreholes. Often, such tools require activation at particular times and hence it is commonly necessary to take action outside of the borehole with something that will have an actuation effect on a tool within the borehole. It is known to use different profiles on tools in the borehole so that a specific tool may be addressed by taking action from surface, for example with a selected complementary profile to ensure engagement of the proper profile downhole will occur. While these generally work sufficiently, the art is always receptive to improvements.